A collection of PJO oneshots
by Kittydj
Summary: A collection of one-shots and songfics, or both. Extremely sad, character death. Also random happy things. . Updates sporadically on Wednesdays. (At least once a 'month', aka half a year)
1. I Miss You

**This is a story I wrote for Unicornsaredeadly. Is a One-shot for now and I WILL make this unbearably tragic. (Because that's fun!) May become a full fanfic/songfic if you guys like a lot. Tell me in the reviews!**

(Note: Not Perico. Nico is gay but never liked Percy.) **\- You know what, if you want to say this is Pernico, go ahead. ^^**

 **Disclaimer! Characters go to Rick! Song goes to Avril Lavigne!(Had to change the lyrics a bit) I don't own! (The song is called 'Slipped Away')**

 ***Author's Note: This chapter has been remade as of 3/9/17**

* * *

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

The rain poured down in sheets from the ashen gray sky as thunder rumbled from the clouds. The monsters didn't seem bothered and continued to attack Camp Half-Blood as usual. Percy and Nico were fighting back to back. They were doing fine but then, out of the corner of his eye, Nico noticed that there was a dark shadow spirit at the edge of the clearing that launched something at Percy before disappearing. Percy didn't see it. It was getting closer. Nico couldn't bear to see his cousin getting hurt, so without a choice, he leaped out, killed the monster that Percy was fighting and intercepted the missile, which hit his right leg, taking the full damage.

Horrible, searing pain. Red fire danced through Nico's veins, burning like acid. Nico instantly collapsed to the ground, paralyzed, as black spots danced before his eyes, luring him towards the emptiness of unconsciousness. Percy flew into such a rage, he killed all the monsters in mere moments, before kneeling down next to Nico (whose legs were paralyzed). It obviously caused him great pain, but Nico tried to muster a smile for Percy. A single tear trailed it's lonesome path down Percy's cheek and vanished into the yellowish grass around Nico.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Percy said, his voice full of grief. Nico raised a quivering hand and patted Percy's shoulder before wincing and losing consciousness, and Percy carried him, weeping, to the infirmary.

 _I miss you, miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

The days dragged by excruciatingly slowly, and each day clouds covered the sun. No more rain fell, but the weather at Camp Half-Blood was being controlled by the emotions of the campers. Morale was at an all time low, and the campfire never reached more than a dejected blue color. No one admitted it, but they were all kind of fond of the son of Hades. Everyone expected him to get better, but instead, Nico's pain seemed to get worse and worse every day, sucking the life out of him. Starting from his legs, Nico was slowly paralyzed completely, and often times coughed blood unconsciously. The poison seemed to cause both paralysis and an inability to heal from wounds, and Nico's spirit seemed to weaken and quaver. Percy went to see him daily, to watch over Nico as well as to keep him company. Silent tears ran down Percy's face every time he went to see Nico.

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _I didn't get around to tell you_

 _How much I cared_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't_

Prayers and offerings to the gods, who seemed to pay no attention to the very demigod who had influenced Hades himself to save the Olympians in the Titan War. Every meal, campers secretly made prayers to their own godly parent, and donated an extra portion of their food, begging, hoping, for some change in Nico, who lay almost lifelessly in the hospital room, hooked up to several medical devices the Chiron had recently bought. The sight of him, weak, paralysed, and with tubes protruding from his arms made even the most hateful Ares kid look down in remorse.

 _Oh_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _'Cause I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

One day as Nico was inside the infirmary, he found that his spirit was ebbing. Hades appeared at the edge of his bed and spoke to him;

"Come, my son. It is time."

Nico nodded and gently let his soul pass on. In his spirit body, he left a small scrawled note and left it by his still body. Choking back tears, he let himself drift into the underworld, into his father's palace and found peace. He was broken on the inside, that he had to leave all of his friends, but he knew that he would see them again, someday in the future

The next day Percy went to the infirmary alone, and found that Nico's body was cold. At his bedside table, Percy found a note, written in Nico's handwriting:

 _I'm sorry._

And Percy's heart shattered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _I've had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by_

The next day, the campers held a burial ceremony for Nico. A black and gray shroud decorated with skulls and cobwebs was gently wrapped around his body after the Athena campers woefully wove the cloth. The sun shone brightly, ignoring the feelings of the campers as it traced it's path across the clear blue sky. Hazel came from Camp Jupiter and her misery was so great that she summoned every single gem and precious metal from the surrounding hillside. Black smoke rose from the fire of Nico's pyre and all of the campers looked on forlornly at the shroud as it disintegrated into ashes. That day, Percy knew that it would never ever be the same without Nico. He promised to himself that he would never forget what Nico had done for him though the years, and that he would always remember Nico's last sacrifice.

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go,_

 _Somewhere you're not coming back_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh…_

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you_

* * *

 **Um . . . that came out a lot sadder than I'd originally planned . . . please don't kill me for breaking your heart. (If I did)**

 **-kittydj**


	2. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Hi everyone! I am back with another heartbreaking chapter (meh heh heh) and as obviously said, these will be seriously shatter your heart. If you are looking for funny happy stuff, go see my story Ask the Demigods!**

 **Now then, let the poignant chapter begin! (That's my word of the week . . . ) The song is We don't talk anymore, by Charlie Puth.**

 ***Author's Note: Edited version as of 3/9/17**

* * *

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore ooo_

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Ooo, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Jason slammed shut the door to his apartment in New Rome and slid all the way down until he was touching the floor. Why did this have to happen? He slammed a fist into the door. Every time he tried to control himself. Tried to be perfect. But every time Piper and he would argue, unable to come to like terms. This couldn't be the end of everything. Finally letting tears fall, he buried his face in his hands.

 _I just hope you found the one you've been looking_

 _You've been looking for_

 _I wish I would've known that it wasn't me_

Jason thought back to the beginning. After about 6 months from the defeat of Gaia, when they had started drifting apart.

 _ **Jason was smiling as he went to the 6th reunion of the members of the Argo II. Piper wasn't with him because she'd gone to see her father, or so she said. Yet as Jason arrived, he saw Piper walking with Leo, laughing and talking as they entered the place they'd agreed together to go to: Percy's place. His blood chilled when he realized Piper had lied to him to go see Leo.**_

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

 _Why I can't move on_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

Jason got up and went to see Reyna. Even though he knew that he could only ever regard her as a friend, maybe she could help. But Jason simply couldn't stop loving Piper. Damnable Hera, damnable Aphrodite. Jason knew it wasn't their fault, but it still made him feel better to have someone to blame. He sighed sadly as he saw Piper leaving on a pegasus. Watching her go, he entered Reyna's quarters.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's holding unto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

A week later, Jason still couldn't get over Piper. Images of her still haunted his mind around every corner. His mind could not, would not forget her. He kept wondering if she was with Leo, then, time and time again, pushing the subject out of his mind. He remembered the first time he saw those beautiful kaleidoscope eyes of hers, looking at him with concern. Then the first real smile she'd given him, more dazzling than the sun. And then, there was their first kiss. Jason had thought he would explode from joy. Why had he ever let her go?

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Ooo, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

* * *

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

 _Who knows how to love you like me_

 _There must be a good reason that you're gone_

Piper had ran from Jason's apartment in New Rome after he accused her of not truly loving her and liking Leo instead. She had been so stunned that she couldn't use her charmspeak, and she had stuttered a lot, so the last image she'd seen of Jason had been him with his glasses slightly crooked, a lightly red face, broken eyes with betrayal, and tears on the verge of rolling down. Before he'd slammed the door in front of her face. Then she had ran, head down, tears streaming across her face, before getting on her caramel colored pegasus named **(of course)** Caramel (she'd gotten lessons from Annabeth and Percy) and flying away from New Rome. Burying her face in the mare's mane, she wondered how it had all happened. She' been completely loyal to him, sure, she joked around with Leo, but he was like her brother, there was nothing romantic between them. With a head filled with questions, Piper flew for Camp Half-Blood to consult Annabeth.

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to_

 _Come show up at your door_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

After speaking with Annabeth, Piper felt much, much better, but she still didn't understand. Completely depressed, she consulted Katoptris, and saw a scene she'd almost forgotten: the reunion of the seven 6 months after they'd defeated Gaia. She was laughing and talking with Leo, and Jason had been staring at them with betrayal in his eyes.

Of course. How could she be so dense? Jason must have thought that Piper had especially gone to visit Leo and lied about it. Actually, Piper had a great time catching up with her dad, before she had come to the reunion, where she just happened to meet Leo and he'd told her a funny joke. She silently cursed herself. Was there any way she could still get him back?

 _Don't wanna know_

 _If you're looking into her eyes_

 _If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

Piper got on, being counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, she still had a lot to do. But she was constantly bombarded with images of Jason, worse, the whole camp now knew about her predicament because Annabeth had told Percy, Percy told Frank & Hazel ( who had been visiting for the week) and Leo 'accidentally overheard' and had spilled the beans to the whole camp about why Piper looked so down. Of course, he now is residing in the Big House Hospital for the next week, but the news was out. She would stare out her window for hours during her free time, her mind on other matters. The curve of his jaw, the golden color of his hair, those electrifying blue eyes . . . so many things reminded her of him, it was torturous. Worst of all was the self-doubt. She didn't even trust herself to go to New Rome without making Jason indignant at her all over again, feeling that she wasn't good enough, that she couldn't change . . .

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

* * *

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's giving it to you just right_

 _The way I did before_

Jason couldn't stand waiting any longer, moping around with a fierce heartache in his chest. Remembering the ancient Greek way of communicating, he asked Frank for a drachma that Percy had given Frank.

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

Jason went to the balcony on his apartment, where the sun shone brightly in the sky, almost like it was trying to encourage him. Using a hose conveniently located on the balcony, he misted the air with water.

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

Jason tossed the coin in the rainbow after saying that he would like to see Piper McLean from Camp half-Blood. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a shaky laugh. No turning back now.

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

And then Piper's face appeared, beautiful as ever in the mist of the rainbow.

* * *

 **I know you're thinking: KITTYDJ NO. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT. Well, I did. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too. ;)**

 **Don't worry! The next chapter will be MUCH happier and SOOOOO MUCH MORE FLUFF! ! ! :D**

 **Good things in the future. Don't miss the next chapter : A Thousand Years ! :D**

 **-kittydj**


	3. A Thousand Years

**Hello everyone! After a very very long 8 month unplanned haitus (or was it?), I have returned to get Jasper back together again!**

 **YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS GAH**

 **The song is A Thousand Years by Cristina Perri.**

* * *

Piper clasped her hands together behind her back as she stared into the morning sun rays nervously. Fidgeting with the edge of her jacket as she stood amongst the strawberries on the top of the hill, she tried to calm her fluttering heart to no avail. Exhaling shaky breaths, she waited eagerly for his return.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

It had been 1 week since Jason had given her the Iris Message, 2 weeks since she'd seen him. Finally, finally, he was coming. However, now that they'd been through such a rocky time in their relationship, she was unsure of herself. What if it happened again? What if she really wasn't good deep inside? She wasn't all that courageous, like Reyna, intelligent, like Annabeth, or even warm and kind, like Hazel.

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

As her heart pondered away at these things, the crackle of electricity brightened the sky and she jolted up. The sight of Tempest in a half storm spirit form, with his hooves forming miniature cyclones as they struck downwards. And him. He had never before looked as magnificent as he had in that moment, slightly wreathed in lightning, hair in a windblown mess, and that signature smile of his.

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

Piper smiled upwards, her heart lifted of all it's worries. After all, love, true love, lasted forever.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

Jason may or may not have been staring like an idiot. Gods. Piper's hair had two mini braids on either side that fluttered in the breeze caused by Tempest. Her kaleidoscopic eyes had never looked more gorgeous, and they shone with mirth.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

Jason took a breath before willing Tempest to land as he gathered up his courage. Tempest faded away, and Jason managed to stutter out a "Hi," his face coloring.

Piper laughed. "You look like a nervous wreck." She teased.

Jason let out a shaky chuckle. "You have no idea."

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _Standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Piper's eyes softened. "I can relate."

Jason looked up into her eyes. "Can you ever . . . forgive me? It was my fault for lashing out like that; not to mention assuming things in the first place . . ."

Piper's mouth twitched upwards into a smile as she gave him a slight slap on the shoulder. "Obviously. Stupid Sparky."

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Everything back to how it was before?"

"Everything back to how it was before."

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

She gave him a smile and stepped closer towards him, the sunlight glinting off both of them. "After all, we're here together aren't we?"

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

Lightly, they shared a chaste kiss. Her lips tasted like the strawberries that were in this field they were in.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

Jason hugged Piper close. "I'm never letting you go again."

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

 ***breathes* That was so fluffy! So of course . . . I'm exhausted. Fluff is hard for me to write.**

 **Next chapter is Reyna's memories, Dynasty!**

 **-kittydj**


	4. Dynasty

**Hello guys! I'm back relatively shortly. School's back... Let's see if I can get the plot bunnies to run at a pace of one chapter every two weeks from now on.**

 **This story is freaking over a year old and we're only at chapter 4. I'm pathetic.**

 **HA AND YOU ALL THOUGHT THE AUTHOR OF ASK THE DEMIGODS WAS SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS XD**

 **NOPE!**

 **Today we have Reyna's memories, along with the song 'Dynasty' by MIIA!**

 **Warning: Slight bit of Jeyna. This is a sad chapter, because I am evil and can't write fluff.**

 **Slight lyric changes. You'll see if you listen to the actual song. (Not to be weird but I honestly think the Nightcore version is better ;-;)**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Reyna sat alone on the edge of the statue of Baccus, gazing over Camp Jupiter, as she sipped hot chocolate, freshly bought from the store in New Rome. The breeze tousled her dark hair. She was remembering. Looking at her cup, even the freaking foam was in the shape of a damned lightning bolt.

 _Some days it's hard to see_

 _If I was a fool or you a thief_

Ugh. She lifted her spare hand up to her head. Honestly, deep inside, she knew that Piper belonged with . . . her first love. But that didn't make it any less painful. (And that's not even mentioning Percy Jackson.) So few people she could actually consider as possible, and then the very one she had liked above all the others- one who possibly felt the same way about her, if they'd had more time - was torn away from her.

 _Made it through the maze to find my one in a million_

 _And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm livin'_

She remembered all the little things, like the way his hair flew in the wind, and all those minor (and major) missions they'd gone on. The little praetor pranking they'd engaged in during every Halloween. Watching campers gather like moths during New Year's Eve. Ah, those were the good times.

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _ **And now, all those times are past and over.**_ She thought bitterly. Stupid Aphrodite and her freaking 'prophecies'. Things that had been possible, things that could have happened... but of course, fate cursed her. Despite all she had done to go against it, every step ended up as only part of the road...

Memories made it worse. If she hadn't ever met him would the pain be gone? Or would it only be fiercer, knowing she had never even once found someone?

 _Thought we built a dynasty Olympus couldn't shake_

 _Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break down_

The rosy dawn light began to emerge over the edge of the horizon, casting the hill in a warm glow. Warmth was something that had grown foreign to her, something that had been _stolen_ from her, ever since she was young. Something that one could not buy.

 _ **Scars** ,_ she thought _. **Memories leave the cruelest, because you can't get rid of them.**_

 _The scar I can't reverse_

 _And the more it heals, the worse it hurts_

She had shared so much with him. Her childhood. Her aspirations, her dreams. THings she had shared with no one else, like how her full name was Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. Did he keep these remembrances like she did? Did he feel the same pain?

Many new demigods came to her for answers about things. Yet she, despite being revered by so many campers, had no one to give answers to her problems. No one to confide in. No one to relate to. No one to love.

 _Gave you every piece of me no wonder it's missin'_

 _Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant_

It was painful, more painful than anyone could imagine. To have the support of so many people, yet not a single one who truly understood you. It ate away at your entire being, your soul, draining you of hope and resolve. Every time you caught ahold of a glimpse of warmth, comfort, _love,_ it would stretch just out of your reach. So tantalizingly close, yet you could never reach it.

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Thought we built a dynasty Olympus couldn't shake_

 _Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break down_

It felt like being broken, shattered, a thousand times, over and over. Conflicting emotions rose in Reyna, and in the morning, when there was no one to see her, the calm demeanor she always had broke. A feeling in her chest took over, and liquid welled in her eyes.

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

Tears fell from her lashes. After the first one, they just kept flowing. She cried silently, letting out the sorrow she always locked away inside, hugging herself. So many moments spent that she would never get back. So much time she had poured into their relationship.

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Thought we built a dynasty Olympus couldn't shake_

 _Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

Finally, she reached up, and swept away the moisture at the corners of her eye, laughing to herself weakly. _**Imagine if everyone saw me like this. They'd all think I'm** **going** **crazy.**_

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

Smiling softly, she stretched for a second, relaxing, for the chains she'd lashed around her own feelings had been loosened, if only for a moment. A moment in which she'd been able to indulge her innermost, true self.

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _(And all I gave you is gone)_

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

The morning sun rose higher in the sky, signaling the start of a new day, as Reyna stood, her empty cup at her side. It was time to get back to work, she sighed, as she walked back down the hill, memories trailing behind her.

She let them go, and set them free.

At last.

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

* * *

 **Writing these things always tire me out. Next time: You guys decide! Percabeth fluff (only fluff I can actually write ;-;) OR Reynico memories?**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-kittydj**


End file.
